


Of All Death's Kindred Fair

by jesterlady



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Comfort/Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Chant Down Babylon, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, One Shot, Past Character Death, Recovery, Reunions, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: Max reunites with his family after Chant Down Babylon





	Of All Death's Kindred Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. The title is by CS Lewis
> 
> A/N: So the reason I wrote this is I was annoyed we got cheated out of a reunion scene with everyone after Max came back from the dead. I mean, come on, that’s a really big thing and, unfortunately, the next time we see Max and Isabel on screen together after their both near and actual death experiences, she’s berating him for being suspicious of Jesse. That’s not cool.
> 
> So yeah, I wrote it, because I think there needs to be more cohesion in the group and because I love the alien bond and if you want to know my thoughts and questions about how healing works on the show you can read other A/N on other fic. Maybe, just maybe this can start the healing process between Max and Liz and Michael and Maria.

Coming back from the dead was slightly stressful. That was the one helpful conclusion Max had come to in the last half hour. After he had somehow been revived by Liz he had been feeling a lot of emotions and thinking a lot of strange thoughts, but nothing really made sense. He no longer made sense. He was sitting on Liz’s bed watching her pack. She hadn’t wanted to let him out of her sight and he was completely in agreement. He had healed their injuries, but now he was feeling exhausted and had no energy left to come up with any label other than stressful.

He was having trouble focusing, as if he still wasn’t in complete control of who he was and that made him feel anxious, worried that he’d somehow revert, even though he’d felt Clayton Wheeler die inside of him. Max didn’t like being out of control at the best of times and these last few days had been anything but being in control. He’d been completely remade and he was still adjusting, feeling like this body wasn’t quite his own, even though it felt exactly as it had felt his whole life. He was somehow living in a stolen body, even if his had really been taken from him first. This body had done things Max couldn’t stop and he almost felt wrong keeping it, but there was no other body for him to go back to. He was stuck with this one, no matter how he’d acquired it. 

He looked at Liz again and felt a slight peace. She was here and she was okay and she loved him and more than anything else, he loved her. That told him he was somehow still him. The rest would have to follow.

Liz had called her parents and told them she was coming home and they’d sent her money for tickets and informed the school she was leaving. They didn’t plan on using the money though because they all wanted to get home as soon as possible and Max had already arranged for his (the Wheelers’) private plane to take them. The idea made him feel weird, but both of the girls had agreed it would be better. Then he could dismiss the crew (which was basically just the pilot anyway) as Clayton Wheeler if necessary or a friend of family preferably and not draw suspicion to the fact that both of the Wheelers had disappeared and then nobody would be around to mention the fact that Clayton was now the exact visage of a teenager from Roswell. 

He’d dealt with Maris’ body already and he felt sick again as he thought about what he’d felt his own hand doing even if he hadn’t been in control at the time.

Maria was next to him on the phone and he could only catch a few words. They’d told him about what happened to Isabel and it had been the one clear emotion he could identify since he’d come back. Well, emotions, fear and grief and worry.

“…alive…Michael, I swear to…a few hours…Isabel…” Eventually she thrust the phone against Max’s ear. “He won’t believe me,” she said angrily.

“Hello, Michael,” Max said wearily, understanding his friend’s paranoia but wishing it could have waited until they got home.

“Maxwell?” Michael said, drawing in a quick breath. Max could hear the warring hope and disbelief in Michael’s voice. “Really?”

“It’s me, I’ll explain it all,” Max said. “Isabel okay?”

“I-I was…yeah, she’s gonna be fine.”

“Home soon,” said Max.

“Okay,” said Michael, still sounding like he couldn’t quite believe it.

Max handed the phone back to Maria who started jabbering about something and Max let his eyes go back to Liz.

She was looking back at him and he managed a small smile.

She was done shortly afterward and the three of them made their way to the plane that took off as soon as they were on board. Max told the pilot (who apparently didn’t know that Max was supposed to be Clayton, just that he’d come with Maris) that Maris was staying behind and felt ill again. 

Maria fell asleep quickly, her head lolling against the window. Liz and Max sat silently, holding each other and even though Max knew he didn’t want to fall asleep, afraid his personality would be swept away again or he’d remember…being gone, he knew he would. He was very tired and this body had gone through quite a lot in the past few days.

Before he knew it, they were home and he was blinking his eyes open, Liz raising her head from his shoulder. Maria asked them after they’d taken care of the plane where they should head next.

“Michael said they’re at his place now,” she said. “Do you want to go there first?”

“Yes,” said Max, feeling stronger after sleeping.

He wanted to see Isabel and Michael desperately and reassure himself that they and everyone else were okay. Plus, he really didn’t want to have to let go of Liz, which is what would happen the second anyone outside of their group knew they were back in Roswell.

He stared for a second at Michael’s closed door and then opened it, anxious to see what was on the other side.

Kyle and Valenti were standing by the counter, a tense looking Jesse was standing by the bedroom, Michael was pacing in front of the couch, where a slightly paler than normal Isabel was sitting.

“Max?” Isabel said, putting her hand to her mouth and getting up. “Max, oh, Max.”

He let go of Liz’s hand, even though it was hard, and moved toward his sister, which was easy, meeting her halfway. He didn’t want to hurt her, unsure of the extent of her wounds, but she clutched him tightly and under the force of their momentum, they sank toward the ground, holding each other.

“Is, are you okay?” he asked. “They told me you were shot.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she said, half-sobbing. “Max, you were dead.”

“I know, I know,” he said, putting a comforting hand on the back of her head and feeling his own tears well up. “I’m back, I’m fine. Do you need any healing, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Michael healed me,” Isabel said, sending a watery smile their friend’s way.

Max looked up at Michael who was completely ashen at the sight of Max. Once again Max could see conflicting emotions and he knew Michael was torn between wanting to believe and welcome Max home and being so afraid of being tricked and having to go through the pain of loss again. He imagined Isabel’s danger had at least postponed a lot of the grief they would have felt about him dying. Now, if Max wasn’t really here, they would have to face it.

Max knew Michael wouldn’t want to admit his feelings, wouldn’t want to show them in front of everyone, but he held out his hand anyway, echoing the past, knowing Michael and Isabel would understand the gesture and know it was really him.

Michael’s eyes flickered down and Max saw him swallow hard before dropping to his knees beside them and grasping Max’s hand, hugging Isabel with his other arm.

“Maxwell, you idiot,” he heard Michael mutter.

Max closed his eyes, somehow feeling he could be complete now that he was back with them, feeling the bond they’d forged when they were so young and so alone. He had Liz and he had them and that meant everything was okay. The rest of their group was there as well and that was very important to him.

They stayed huddled together, three aliens on the floor, for what felt like a long time and Max was happy with every second of it, needed every second of it to put himself back together. Eventually Michael pulled back, shoving his hair back and out of his face, though he kept close enough to grab either of them. Just like Michael to be prepared for action and pull back from emotion, Max thought, also idly wondering if Michael would ever get rid of his ridiculous haircut. It felt good to be thinking about things like that again instead of his own death and rebirth. 

Isabel’s tears were mostly dried and Max wiped his own eyes. 

“You swear you’re really here?” Isabel asked.

“I promise,” Max said. “And you’re healed and we’re together.”

“You wanna tell us how it happened?” Michael asked.

Max looked up at the rest of the group who had patiently waited for them to be done with their reunion. Liz was still standing by the door, but Maria had ensconced herself between the two Valenti men and Max inwardly smiled, wondering if she knew how much she apparently thought of them as her family. She was rubbing her own eyes and Kyle briefly put a hand on her shoulder.

Max took a deep breath and explained what he’d been going through the past couple of days, avoiding any thoughts of where he’d gone right after he’d died. That part he needed to deal with on his own before talking about it with anyone else. Once he’d gotten to the part where he’d met up with Liz and Maria, they interjected comments every now and then, but no one really interrupted.

There was a bit of silence when Max stopped and then Michael sighed, standing up, pulling Isabel up with him gently.

“Stay alive, Maxwell,” he said, folding his arms.

“It looks like I can count on you to keep everyone else alive,” Max said, rising after them. “Thank you for healing her.”

“It wasn’t exactly planned,” Michael said tightly, but he looked gratified.

“Doesn’t matter,” Max said. “Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn’t.”

“I’m not your guys’ dog or something,” Isabel said slightly hotly and it broke the heavy feeling that was permeating the room.

“No, you’re our family,” said Max, hugging her again, suddenly wanting to feel her being warm and alive in his arms again.

“Yeah,” said Isabel, hugging him back. “And we need to be more careful.”

“I’ll say,” said Maria. “We almost lost four of us in a couple of days. Five if you count Max’s attempt at throttling me.”

“No more losses if we can help it,” Max promised her.

She smiled back at him, having told him on the plane she forgave him for choking her out and almost killing her best friend.

“Do you want to tell us what happened here?” Liz asked, coming up to Max and grabbing his hand.

He grasped it gratefully.

Michael and Valenti and Isabel took turns explaining that and there was another moment of silence. Max really didn’t like what they’d had to do in the wake of his death, but he didn’t know what else any of them could have done.

“So we don’t have to worry about the Wheelers anymore?” Valenti asked, his role as adult and protector clear in the question.

“I don’t think so,” Max said, shrugging. “If all their research blew up in the building like you said and both of them are dead…well, I don’t know what could hurt us. But I don’t know for sure.”

“I think it’s a good assumption,” said Valenti. “We’ll just be more careful like Isabel said.”

He crossed over and put a hand on Max’s shoulder and Max suddenly flashed back to the last sight he’d had before he died, Valenti reaching out to him, horror on his face.

“Are you okay?” Max asked him.

“Your healing is top notch as always,” said Valenti, a tight smile on his face. “Now my son and I both owe you our lives. Thank you.”

“Always,” said Max and he meant it.

He’d once feared Valenti with everything he had and now he trusted him more than anyone.

He trusted all of the people in this room, though he only just remembered Jesse was there as well. He didn’t know what to think about that, but he’d deal with it later. He didn’t have anything left right now.

“Now that you’re okay and there’s no danger, we should probably get home,” Valenti said. “I’m glad you’re okay, Max, Isabel.”

“Thank you for the use of your home,” Isabel told him.

“Anytime,” said Valenti.

“Though I hope there’s less blood next time,” Kyle said lightly but Max noticed his eyes were tense and he kept staring at Isabel as if he couldn’t believe she was alive.

Max wondered exactly how bad it had been and then decided he didn’t want to know.

“Promise,” said Isabel, hugging Kyle tightly. “Thank you.”

Kyle nodded, looking like he didn’t trust himself to say anymore and they left.

Jesse unfolded himself from the outside of the group and walked up to stand by Isabel.

“Glad you’re okay, Max,” he said stiffly.

“Thanks, I’m sure we’ll talk soon,” said Max, not really looking forward to it, but knowing it would be necessary. “About Mom and Dad…” he said to Isabel, trailing off.

“I’ll give them an extra hug for you,” Isabel said, hugging him tightly. “Stubborn idiot,” he heard her mumble. “Shall we go?” Isabel asked Jesse and Max noted how hesitantly she did so and he guessed their relationship must be very fragile right now.

They left silently and Max watched Isabel, wishing they could go to the same home like they had when they were younger. He’d like to pretend one more time they were normal brother and sister and he could see his parents without his dad trying to ferret out his secret and his mom looking tearful.

“Are you going to moon over Max here? If so I should plan on walking home alone,” Maria asked Liz.

Liz hesitated, her eyes darting between Max and Maria. Max didn’t say anything, not wanting to make her decision for her, even though he really didn’t want her to go.

Michael rolled his eyes.

“I’ll walk you home if you ask nicely,” he said to Maria.

Max watched them closely.

Maria bit her lip and seemed to hold back a nasty retort. Maybe even Maria could sense that after so much death, it was time to mend relationships and cling to the people you love rather than push them away. The surprise and gratification on Michael’s face was palpable. Maybe that was what prompted Maria to say.

“Actually, I’d like that.”

“Me too,” he said somewhat stiffly, but then gestured for her to go first, grabbing his jacket. “Have fun, you can use my bedroom tonight, but I will be back,” he said pointedly to Max and Liz.

Max wanted to roll his own eyes. Mostly he just wanted to relax and feel that Liz was alive and okay with him.

When they were alone, he looked at her and she smiled softly.

“My parents won’t expect me till tomorrow,” she said. “So we have some time.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked as they sat down on the sofa and she curled up against him.

“I’m fine,” she said. “You were the one who died, are you okay?”

“Fine,” he assured her. “I’m just happy to be home and with you.”

“Me too,” she said, threading her hand through his. “I don’t ever want to go through that again.”

“Me either,” he said. “About before though and you needing space…”

“I found it and I don’t need it anymore,” she said firmly. “I just need to be with you.”

“Same,” he said, relieved.

“Then that’s all we have to say,” she said. “Thank you for saving me.”

He didn’t really know what she meant until he realized she was talking about the force field. But he didn’t want to be thanked for that. He’d been the reason she fell in the first place.

He closed his eyes and pulled her tighter, afraid she would vanish if he let go. He’d had to let her go too many times. No more, he resolved. This time he wouldn’t hurt her, he would let her set their pace, but he’d stay as close as she’d let him.

He still didn’t quite know how he felt about himself, about his new body, about his experiences. But at least he was back home, with Liz, with his family. He could cope with anything so long as he had that. There would be a lot of unknowns in his future, but he was prepared to meet them.


End file.
